17th Reconnaissance Squadron
The 17th Reconnaissance Squadron (17 RS) is a squadron of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the 57th Operations Group, and stationed at Creech Air Force Base in Indian Springs, Nevada. Overview The 17th RS conducts intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance operating the flies MQ-1 Predator UAV. History Established as a photo-reconnaissance squadron in mid-1942, trained under Second Air Force in Colorado, equipped with very-long range F-5 (P-38 Lightning) reconnaissance aircraft Deployed to the South Pacific Area, assigned to Thirteenth Air Force. Flew hazardous unarmed reconnaissance missions over enemy-held territory in Guadalcanal; New Guinea; Northern Solomon Islands; Bismarck Archipelago; Western Pacific; Leyte; Luzon; Southern Philippines; Central Burma and southeast China. Inactivated in the Philippines, April 1946. Reactivated at Shaw AFB, South Carolina in 1951 as a photo-reconnaissance training squadron. Equipped with several reconnaissance aircraft during the 1950s, deploying to NATO in 1959 with the RF-101C Voodoo. Operated from France until 1966, moving to RAF Upper Heyford, England. Remained in England until 1970, moved to West Germany and re-equipped with RF-4C Phantom II aircraft. Remained at Zweibrücken AB until 1979 when inactivated due to budget reductions. Lineage * Constituted 17th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 14 July 1942. : Activated on 23 July 1942. : Redesignated: 17th Photographic Squadron (Light) on 6 February 1943. : Redesignated: 17th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 13 November 1943. : Inactivated on 19 April 1946. * Redesignated 17th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Photo-Jet on 1 April 1951. : Activated on 2 April 1951. : Re-designated: 17th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 1 October 1966. : Inactivated 1 January 1979. * Redesignated 17th Reconnaissance Squadron on 4 March 2002. : Activated on 8 March 2002. Assignments * 4th Photographic (later, 4th Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping; 4th Photographic; 4th Reconnaissance) Group, 23 July 1942. * Thirteenth Air Force, 5 December 1945. * XIII Fighter Command, 10 December 1945. * 85th Fighter Wing; 1 February 1946. * Pacific Air Command, U. S. Army, 1–19 April 1946. * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 2 April 1951. * 432d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 8 February 1958. * 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 10 May 1959. * 86th Tactical Fighter Wing, 12 January 1970. * 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 31 January 1973 – 1 January 1979. * 57th Operations Group, 8 March 2002–present. Stations * Colorado Springs Army Air Base, Colorado, 23 July-24 October 1942. * Camp Deptha, Nouméa, New Caledonia, 2 December 1942. * Henderson Field, Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, 16 January 1943. : Detachment operated from: Munda Airfield, New Georgia, Solomon Islands, c. 13 October 1943-31 January 1944, 9 March-1 April 1944. : Detachment operated from: Buka Airfield, Bougainville, Solomon Islands, c. 11 December 1943-February 1945. : Detachment operated from: Kornasoren (Yebrurro) Airfield, Noemfoor, Schouten Islands, 8–23 October 1944. : Detachment operated from: Sansapor Airfield, Netherlands East Indies, 13 October-4 November 1944. * Wama Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, 4 November 1944 : Detachment operated from: Dulag Airfield, Dulag, Leyte, Philippines, 9 February–October 1945. * Puerto Princesa Airfield, Palawan, Philippines, 11 May 1945 – 19 April 1946. * Shaw AFB, South Carolina, 2 April 1951 – 10 May 1959. * Laon-Couvron Air Base, France, 10 May 1959. * RAF Upper Heyford, England, September 1966. * Zweibrücken Air Base, Germany, 12 January 1970 – 1 January 1979. * Indian Springs AFAF (later Cheech AFB), Nevada, 8 March 2002–present. Aircraft * F-5 Lightning, 1942–1946 * B-25 Mitchell, 1944–1946 * F-6 Mustang, 1946 * RF-80 Shooting Star, 1951–1955 * RF-84F Thunderstreak, 1954–1958 * RF-101C Voodoo, 1957–1969 * RF-4C Phantom II, 1969-1978 * MQ-1 Predator UAV 2002–present * MQ-9 Reaper UAV 2006–present Notes References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 * 17th Reconnaissance Squadron Factsheet 1 0017 Category:Indian Springs, Nevada Reconnaissance 0017